


The One Where No One Dies

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon Fix-It, fuck Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa lives and her and Clarke get the fuck outta Dodge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where No One Dies

Clarke finally digs out the lead slug and sighs in relief. Lexa is unconscious but still breathing. Grabbing a thick towel Clarke staunches the bleeding. She's threading her needle when Lexa's eyes open.

"Shhhh... Rest."

Lexa relaxes but keeps her eyes trained on Clarke. Her hands are shaking but she steels them to steadiness as she closes the cleaned wound. Clarke wraps the wound in a tight bandage and finally settles her gaze onto Lexa's eyes.

"Now what?"

"We leave as quickly and quietly as possible. The moment anyone knows I still live there will be a knife in my heart. We must flee, now."

"How? And to where?"

"We take the servants stairwell. I will be slow on my feet so you must help me along. If we make it to the ground, we steal a horse and make for freedom."

The journey down the stairs takes hours and both of them are exhausted by the time they reach the night air. Polis is chaos, but it suits their needs. Clarke has no trouble getting a horse and brings it back to where Lexa stands slumped against the doorframe of the stairwell. Clarke dismounts and helps Lexa onto the strong animal, then slides on behind her. She feels calmer as Lexa's hands grip her thighs tightly, and Clarke wraps one arm around her hips pulling her flush against her front. She takes the reigns in hand and gives the horse a furious kick. Soon they're through the southern gate and Clarke is not sure where to go. Lexa speaks as the moment ticks on.

"We ride West for as long as possible. Once we're out of the lands of the clans, we stop for the night. There is a tent in the horse's saddlebags, some food, weapons, and other essentials."

"Won't they come looking for you?"

"Yes, but I think my momentary... issue where I stopped breathing and my heart was still will be enough. I can feel the Commander's Spirit has left me. I am no longer Heda, just Lexa."

"That's all I need right now. Just Lexa."

Lexa tangles her fingers with Clarke's where they lay splayed on her lower abdomen.

Clarke lets Lexa sleep, her weight against her, head resting on Clarke's shoulder for a few hours before they come to a cave by a riverbend. Clarke thinks she sees a red plant growing nearby. She leads the horse carefully to the water and ties it to a nearby tree trunk. She hops down after rousing Lexa, then has to practically catch her limp body as it slides off the horse. Clarke smirks a bit then does something she would have never imagined. She scoops up her lover in her arms and carries her into the cave. Lexa burrows into her chest and Clarke feels a deeper adoration than she had known before.

The cave is well sized and without animal remains. They'll be safe for at least a night. She deposits Lexa inside and sets about starting a fire at the entrance so smoke can dissipate. After getting Lexa warm she returns to the horse to bring in the gear and food. She harvests several of the red seaweed plants on her way back and finds Lexa curled in on herself, struggling to keep awake. 

Clarke set the items on the ground and takes over two blankets. She quickly checks Lexa's bandage for black blood and feels relieved to find none. She lays one blanket down and slides her jacket, boots, and pants off. She flicks her bra open from under her shirt and tosses it away. Clarke slithers under the other thick blanket, now warm between them and holds out an arm, calling Lexa to her.

Lexa rises groggily and strips to her underwear, chest bindings removed, in nothing but a pair of tight black cotton shorts and a bandage around her bullet hole. She melts into Clarke's side instantly, hands gripping onto her shirt, face hidden in the crook of a sweet smelling neck.

"I thought I lost you there for a second."

Lexa's head pops up and she's startled to see tears running down Clarke's cheeks.

"I wasn't ready to leave you yet. I... I almost told you in my room, my former room, yesterday. I love you, Clarke. I love you so much it scares me a bit."

Clarke has never done heart surgery before, but she imagines this must be what it feels like to hold a still beating heart in your hands. Her tears have stopped and she can't help the smile that sneaks onto her face.

"Lexa, ai hod yu in."

The kiss Clarke receives next second is like sunshine after a storm. Lexa is smiling through it, and as Clarke runs her hands up and down her naked back, Lexa almost purrs into Clarke's mouth with pleasure.

They both want this, but the doctor in Clarke puts both hands on Lexa's chest, and after feeling her frantic heartbeat for a moment, her heated kiss, her wet tongue toying with her own, she pushes her away.

"As much as I want to make love to you, Lexa, now's not the best time. We both need to rest up. We have along journey ahead. And a lot to talk about on the way."

Lexa sighs heavily and knows she's in no position to argue. She settles instead on pulling them both onto their sides, turning Clarke in the process so she she can fit her slightly longer frame around Clarke's fuller one.

Clarke hums in appreciation as one of Lexa's calloused hands, the one with a scar along her palm runs up between her breasts and settles on top of her heart. She turns her head to catch Lexa's gaze, brings a hand to her face and places three sweet lingering kisses on her soft full lips, still a bit swollen from their earlier actions.

Tomorrow will come for them soon, but for now Clarke is content to fall asleep in Lexa's comforting embrace. As she drifts off she feels a kiss just below her ear and hears a sweet nothing that sounds strangely similar to, "I will never leave you, ai hodness."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Toss me a kudos if this was in any way enjoyable. Love y'all and STE YUJ!


End file.
